


Try Me

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angry Sex, Daddy Kink, M/M, Mafia AU, Peter Parker is a Little Shit, mob boss tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 14:08:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16662389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "I don't know where you get off-""On your cock."





	Try Me

Tony storms into the room behind Peter, just barely managing to catch the door before it hits him in the face, throwing it open before slamming it shut behind him. “What the _fuck_ was that?” snarls Tony, not sure if he’s more angry about what the kid did or how he’s reacting to it, because shit, he shouldn’t be this riled up over something so small but goddamnit Peter is _his_.

“I think that was me doing you a huge goddamn favour is what that was. That guy was so pissed off with some of the shit that Steve pulled that he was ready to walk out the door without buying a single ounce of product and you know it.” Peter angrily throws back, and Jesus, Tony knows he’s right, but that only makes him angrier. “Besides, _you_ were the one who _asked_ me to do something about it.”

“Yeah, do _something_! Like sweet talk him or I don’t know, sing my praises and convince him how good the product is, not get into his fucking lap, wearing those shorts that barely cover the head of your dick and give him a fucking _lap dance_.”

“Listen, you told me to do something and I fucking did. God, you should be on your knees begging me to ride you after all the money I just made you. Instead you’re standing here shouting at me like I did something wrong. Go yell at Steve for not doing his job properly, or better yet, yell at yourself for being such a crappy boss that he gets away with shit like that.”

“What the fuck did you just say to me? I’m a crappy-. Kid, in case you haven’t noticed you’re standing in the middle of the fucking empire that I built with my own two hands and if you think I’m about to let some twink come in and tell me how to run it you got another thing coming. I don’t know where you get off-.”

“On your cock.” _Shit shit fuck Peter what the_ fuck –

Tony’s so taken aback he chokes on his own spit, “Excuse me?”

“You fucking heard me. You asked where I get off, and I said on your cock. If you keep talking to me like that though, I’ll get off somewhere else. Maybe on that other guy’s cock, he looks like he has a big dick, doesn’t he Tony? And he probably won’t treat me like a _fucking child_ even when he’s dicking me down several times a day.”

“Yeah, baby? You think you can take it like a man? Well, you better think again, you wouldn’t be able to walk for days I gave it to you as hard as I could.”

“Yeah? _Try me_ Daddy.”

And oh, that is fucking _it._ Tony crosses the room in two large slides, and then he’s grabbing the boy by his shoulders to slam him roughly into the wall, mouth slamming down before the kid can say a word. The kiss is so fucking angry, too many teeth and not enough tongue and he bites down on Peter’s lip hard enough to draw blood but _fuck,_ he wants more.

He pulls away with a gasp, pressing his forehead against the boy’s, both of them panting into each other’s mouths. Tony’s tongue flicks out to taste the blood on Peter’s lip and the boy lets out a groan. “Last chance baby boy, if you don’t think you can handle it you gotta say the word now.”

Peter lets out a little growl at the words, “Know what I think _old man_? I think you can’t handle it.”

“Just remember you fucking asked for it princess.” With that, Tony tears the boy’s shorts down (they’re more like underwear), feeling in between his cheeks for the plug he put there earlier. Thank fuck Peter’s already stretched, because he doesn’t think he’s thinking straight enough to prep the boy properly, and he doesn’t really wanna tear his ass open. He pushes Peter further up the wall, pulling out the plug and slamming home in one smooth movement. The boy keens high in his throat, barely managing to wrap his leg’s around the older man’s face before he’s getting fucked into the wall, head smacking against the wallpaper with every thrust. Tony finds his prostate within the first few thrusts with unerring accuracy, and Peter throws his arms around the man’s neck, barely hanging on for the ride.

“Feel that baby? Feel that cock splitting your little ass open, pounding your prostate? Getting you ready to take my load?”

And yeah, he might be about to pass out, but no one could accuse Peter of knowing what’s good for him, or when to stop. “I can’t really, _hnng,_ feel much actually. I don’t know old man, _oof,_ is that the be-best you can do? Might have to, _ooooohhh_ , might have to move o-on after all.” He doesn’t sound convincing in the slightest, but he’s still way too coherent for Tony, who decides he’s had enough of this shit. He grabs the boy’s ass in his hand, walking him out onto the balcony before sitting him on the ledge and bending his knees towards his shoulders.

“This exciting enough for you babe? Can you fucking feel it now, my bratty little princess? Can you?” Tony slams in deep, grinding the head of his cock right against the boy’s prostate before pulling out to repeat the movement. He keeps it up, leaning down to growl in the boy’s ear. “Because if you can’t then maybe I’m just wasting my time and I should just stop. Give this dick to someone who actually wants it.”

Peter lets out a sob, the pleasure overtaking his anger and making him see stars. “No Daddy, please, no! I-I’m sorry Daddy, I can feel it, _God_ you’re fucking me so _good_ , I feel it in my throat. Don’t stop, _please don’t stop.”_

“Glad we’re finally on the same fucking page, sweetheart. This is the best fucking dick you’re ever gonna get and don’t you fucking forget it. No one else is gonna satisfy your sluttly little hole like I am, and you’d do well to remember that.”

“Yes Daddy, I’lL remember, I’ll be a good boy, I promise! Can I, ooh, can I cum? Please can I cum?”

“I don’t know if I should let you. You did embarrass me back there, and then you were so mean to me after, said so many mean things to me.”

“I’m sorry Daddy, won’t happen again, I promise. I pinky promise, _just please let me come_.”

“Okay baby, you can cum. Cum for me, paint yourself all pretty for Daddy. Ahh, no hands, you’re gonna cum on this dick or not at all. Want you to remember how good you have it, don’t want you forgetting any time soon. Now _cum for me._ ”

Peter releases with a scream, thick ropes of cum landing on his chest, his abs, some as his as his chin. He feels Tony wrap his arms around him, carrying back inside and onto the bed for fucking into him with desperation. His entrance feels so tender and overstimulated, but it also feels _so fucking good_ , and he just lies there and moans while Tony uses his hole like a toy. The man comes with a low groan in Peter’s ear, muttered curses and sweet nothings falling from his lips as he works through the aftershocks. He collapses onto Peter when he’s done, who happily takes his weight, He rolls off after a couple seconds, and they both just lay there, panting.

Eventually Peter rolls onto his side, throwing his leg in over Tony’s and cuddling up next to the man. “‘M sorry Daddy, was just trynna help. Please don’t be mad at me, I could never leave you, you’re so good to me Daddy, just wanted to be good for you.”

“I know baby, I know. You’re such a good boy for Daddy, I don’t know what I’d do without you. And Daddy knows you’re not going anywhere, you’re fucking mine aren’t you? Ruined for anyone else.”

“Yours.”

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr is starkerchemistry, come say hi! :)


End file.
